Mahavagga 8.13
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Khandhaka >> Mahavagga >> Eighth Khandaka >> 8.13 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- MAHAVAGGA EIGHTH KHANDHAKA (THE DRESS OF THE BHIKKHUS) Chapter-13. 1. Now when the Lord Buddha had remained at Rajagaha as long as he thought fit, he went forth on his journey towards Veshali. And the Lord Buddha, when on the high road between Rajagaha and Veshali, saw a number of Bhikkhus smothered up in robes, they went along with robes made up into a roll on their heads, or on their backs, or on their waist. And when the Lord Buddha saw them, he thought: 'With too great celerity have these foolish persons given themselves up to superfluity in the matter of dress. It would be well were I to confine the dress of the Bhikkhus within limits, and were to fix a bound to that.' 2. And the Lord Buddha, proceeding in due course on his journey toward Veshali, arrived at that place. And there, at Veshali, the Lord Buddha stayed at the Gotamaka shrine. And at that time in the cold winter nights, in the period between the Ashtaka festivals when the snow falls, the Lord Buddha sat at night in the open air with but one robe on, and the Lord Buddha felt not cold. As the first watch of the night was coming to its end, the Lord Buddha felt cold; and he put on a second robe, and felt not cold. As the middle watch of the night was coming to its end, the Lord Buddha felt cold; and he put on a third robe, and felt not cold. As the last watch of the night was coming to an end, when the dawn was breaking and the night was far spent, the Lord Buddha felt cold; and he put on a fourth robe, and felt not cold. 3. Then this thought sprang up in the Lord Buddha's mind: 'Those men of good birth in this doctrine and discipline who are affected by cold, and are afraid of cold, they are able to make use of three robes. It were well if in confining within limits the dress of the Bhikkhus, and in fixing a bound to that, I were to allow the use of three robes.' And on that occasion the Lord Buddha, when he had delivered a dhamma discourse, addressed the Bhikkhus, and said: 4, 5. 'When on the high road, &c. . . . I saw, &c. . . . and I thought, &c. . . . (all the Chapter-is repeated down to ". . . . I were to allow the use of three robes"). I allow you, O Bhikkhus, the use of three robes, (to wit), a double waist cloth, and a single upper robe, and a single under garment.' 6. Now at that time the Chabbaggiya Bhikkhus, on the ground that three robes had been allowed by the Lord Buddha, used to frequent the village in one suit of three robes, and in another suit to rest in the Arama(Monastery), and in another to go to the bath. Then those Bhikkhus who were modest were annoyed, murmured, and became indignant, saying, How can the Chabbaggiya Bhikkhus wear extra suits of robes.' And those Bhikkhus told the matter to the Lord Buddha. Then the Lord Buddha on that occasion, when he had delivered a dhamma discourse, addressed the Bhikkhus, and said: 'You are not, O Bhikkhus, to wear an extra suit of robes. Whosoever does so, shall be dealt with according to law: 7. Now at that time the venerable Ananda had acquired an extra suit of robes, and the venerable Ananda was desirous of giving the extra suit to the venerable Sariputta, but the venerable Sariputta was staying at Saketa. Then the venerable Ananda thought: 'It has been laid down by the Lord Buddha that we are not to keep an extra suit of robes. Now I have received one, and I want to give it to the venerable Sariputta; but he is staying at Saketa. What now shall I do?' And the venerable Ananda told this thing to the Lord Buddha. 'How long will it be, Ananda, before the venerable Sariputta returns?' 'He will come back, Lord, on the ninth or the tenth day from now.' Then the Lord Buddha on that occasion, when he had delivered a dhamma discourse, addressed the Bhikkhus, and said: 'I allow you, O Bhikkhus, to keep an extra suit of robes up to the tenth day.' 8. Now at that time the Bhikkhus used to get extra suits of robes given to them. And these Bhikkhus thought: 'What now should we do with extra suits of robes?' They told this thing to the Lord Buddha. 'I enjoin upon you, O Bhikkhus, to make over an extra suit of robes (to other Bhikkhus who have no robes).'